Show me the meaning of being Lonely
by say-chan
Summary: SenRu... Sendoh broke up with his girlfriend and now he wants Rukawa back... But will Rukawa even take him back? Slight Yaoi! Please R&R!


Show me the being Lonely SenRu Yaoi alert!!! by: say-chan :) ~*~ ...silent assassin... ~*~ 

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

_ So many words for the broken heart  
_

_ It's hard to see in a crimson love  
_

_ So hard to breathe  
_

_ Walk with me, and maybe_

"Yo" Sendoh greeted as Rukawa opened the door of his apartment. "You're not your usual smiley self." "Haha, very funny Kaede." "What do you want? I got no food to donate in the smiley bank." "Another joke?" "What do you want?" "I broke up with her."

"And you expect me to fall for that?" "No. Because I really did." "I don't believe you." "..." "Speechless? Wasn't I supposed to do that to you?" "Was I being sarcastic?" "No." "Then I'm not like you." "Were you ever the ace?" "Shut up Kaede. I wanted to talk to you." "What about?" "I love you." "No, you don't. You love Chiharu." "You're jealous, aren't you?" "No. Why should I be?" "Because you love me too, Kaede, don't fake it." "Now who's the expressive one this time?"

Sendoh brushed his lips against Rukawa's but Rukawa pushed Sendoh away just before he could close his eyes. "Kaede." "Stop calling me that." "I love you, Kaede." "Shut up, Sendoh. I knew you never did." "What do you mean, Rukawa?" "You just fooled me." "Fooled you?" "You did. You said you loved her, That's why we broke up remember?" "No, we broke up because of your flight to America." With that Kaede slammed the door shut on Sendoh's face. 

_Nights of light so soon become  
_

_ Wild and free I could feel the sun  
_

_ Your every wish will be done  
_

_ They tell me..._

"Stupid Akira." Rukawa said as he punched his cabinet with his right fist. As he withdrew his hand, he saw blood flowing all over it. "Shit. That Akira." He cursed as he remembered what happened last week. "I shouldn't have done that stupid thing.

"Kaede... I miss you so much." Sendoh said as he looked at the mirror and envisioned Rukawa's smile. "Kaede... Why?"

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_  
There's something missing in my heart_

"What is this I'm feeling? Guilt?" Rukawa reminisced as he looked up the ceiling from his bet and clutched his bandaged fist. He felt something rush through his veins. It wasn't excitement, nor anxiousness, not even anxiety. He was feeling something. Something that urged him to visit Sendoh.

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_  
Eyes of stone observe the trends_

_  
They never say forever gaze if only_

"I miss him, don't I?" he asked himself. "No... This is far more deeper... I think--- I... I love him." Rukawa stared surprisingly at what he just said. "Or do I not?" Rukawa whispered. There was something aching inside his heart that he couldn't explain. Some certain feeling of being so--- incomplete.

_Guilty roads to an endless love_

_  
There's no control_

_  
Are you with me now_

_  
Your every wish will be done_

_  
They tell me..._

Sendoh lay face propped with his hands watching TV. He felt nothing like this. He didn't feel this when he was with Chiharu. Yes, he loved Chiharu and she loved him back. But there was something that made him break up with Chiharu. There was someone still lacking. There was something about Rukawa that made him feel... himself.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_  
There's something missing in my heart_

Sendoh sighed. There was and empty space in his heart that needs to be filled. Not just by anyone but by the one he truly loves. It needs to be filled by Rukawa's love. It just feels so empty without him. A blank and empty space. His life wasn't complete without him-- he really loved him.

_There's nowhere to run_

_  
I have no place to go_

_  
Surrender my heart body and soul_

_  
How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show_

Rukawa stood up and headed for the door. There was something that he felt about sendoh and he was sure of it. He loved Sendoh and he broke his heart. He didn't care if Sendoh broke his but with what Sendoh did last week and how he reacted to it, it was so--- aloof.

_You are missing in my heart_

_  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

Sendoh stared at the blank window thinking of Rukawa. At that same time, The door slip open and a figure with jet black hair emerged from the shadows. "Kaede..." "I--- I'm sorry Akira." he said as he took the airline ticket in his hands and ripped it apart. "Kaede--- your dream---" "My dream is to be with you, Akira."

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_  
There's something missing in my heart_

"Kaede..." "I love you, Akira. I'm sorry." "I love you, too Kaede." Rukawa hugged Sendoh tighter and placed a deep passionate kiss on his lips.


End file.
